Mecha Mayhem
by ChaosCrystalGuardian
Summary: The title, WILL make sense trust me. It isn't pg13 YET but it will be. Well Sonic and some of the gang meet some new friends but what will happen? Seems not only are there new friends but new enemies! And what secrets do these new friends hold? Please r/r


Disclaimer: Whoooosh! I don't own Sonic, Shadow, Amy.or any of them! THEY  
BELONG TO SEGA! Dark Sora belongs to meh buddy, Kairi belongs to my other  
buddy, and A LOT OF THESE PEOPLE BELONG TO MEH BUDDIES! They're my annoyer  
pals in chat rooms! You people know who you are! Okay! Heather belongs to  
me. Alright? Okay!  
Authors Note Thingie:  
Heather: Enjoy the fic! This is the extremely boring first chapter!  
Shadow: Yah.we see.O_o;  
Heather: *shrugs* Uh.I need muffins.and MAGIC KOOLAID! YAAAAAAAAY!  
Shadow: Magic Koolaid for all!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Mecha Mayhem  
Chapter 1: The Really Boring Beginning!  
It was a quiet night in the Mystic Ruins, as the moon shone through the  
thick jungle canopies. Sonic walked down a path aimlessly, silently,  
thinking. Everything seemed so boring. Without anything to do, and not  
being able to sleep, he decided to take a walk through the Mystic Ruins.  
"Boy.nothing does happen these days." he thought aloud.  
"You can say that again!"  
Sonic was surprised by the voice and spun around, only to be met by  
laughter. "Didn't scared you did I?" an unfamiliar voice came. It belonged  
to a blue hedgecat, who was sitting up in a tree. He looked similar to  
Sonic, except he had a cat tail, and claws. He was also wearing a red t-  
shirt, blue jeans which were ripped at the knees, and a yin-yang pendant.  
Sonic glared at the hedgecat. "Of course you didn't! Why would I be scared  
of -you-?!" he muttered angrily. "What's your name anyway?" he asked.  
The hedgecat smiled and leapt down. "People call me Dark Sora." He said.  
Sonic shrugged. "Well I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!"  
Slowly, as the two began to talk, they were becoming friends, or.more like  
brothers. In fact, they had talked so much, the sun was beginning to rise  
off in the distance, casting an orange and pink glow over the Mystic Ruins.  
Sonic yawned. "God I haven't slept at all tonight!" Sonic muttered  
unhappily. "You can sleep at my place! Um, my lab, it's not too far from  
here!" and DS dashed off. Sonic paused. ".Your lab.?!"  
  
Meanwhile in Station Square  
  
Amy Rose ran down the street with her new friend Kairi, who was a purple  
hedgehog with pale blue eyes, and was wearing a white t-shirt and a purple  
skirt. Her long purple hair swayed in the breeze as they ran down the  
street.  
"This is the perfect day for shopping! Right Kairi?" Amy asked, as she  
skipped down the sidewalk, a shopping bag swinging loosely from her hand.  
Kairi was having a hard time catching up. "Sure Amy! Whatever you.whoa!"  
Kairi almost ran into Amy, who was staring at something in a shop window.  
"What is it now Amy?!" she asked. Amy pointed at a blue chao egg. "Oh  
wouldn't Sonic like that?" she asked gleefully. Kairi shrugged. "Yah I  
guess so.when are you going to give up on him Amy? He doesn't love you! You  
have to understand that!" Amy sighed. "I know.but maybe if I give him this  
gift he'll change his mind and like me more!" and with that she dashed into  
the shop. Kairi shook her head. "You never learn." she muttered.  
"Kaaaaaiiiiiiiirrrrrrriiiii!" Kairi spun around, only to see another of her  
friends running down the street. The older girl stopped in front of Kairi,  
her long white hair swaying in the breeze, as well as her purple kimono.  
She had pale purple fox ears, and a pale purple fow tail. Her sea green  
eyes were fixed on Kairi. "Hey Kynlara. Long time no see!" Kairi said,  
giving Kynlara a high-five. "What are you doing here?" Kynlara asked. Kairi  
sighed with frustration. "Shopping with Amy, but she just went off to get  
Sonic a gift." Kynlara shook her head. "She just never learns."  
Back in the Mystic Ruins, but in a different area.O_o;  
A young sky blue hedgehog, with shoulder length sky blue hair, sat in a  
tree, her green eyes reflecting the light form the sun that was now above  
the mountains in the distance. She wore black gloves, black boots, black  
pants, a purple t-shirt, a purple headband, and an indigo vest. Shadow  
looked up at her from the ground. "Hey Heather? You ok? What's the matter?"  
Heather glanced down at him. "Nothing.but.I dunno.I guess I'm just bored."  
she said, hopping down. Shadow shrugged. "You're always bored? Why don't we  
go exploring? Maybe then you won't be so bored. Heather shrugged. 'Sure I  
guess s." But she was interrupted by some voices not too far off. "So  
you're a scientist eh? Yah right!" It was Sonic and DS. DS shrugged. "I'm  
serious! Sure I may not look like it buy who cares?" Shadow and Heather  
peeked at them through the bushes, but Shadow leapt out of them and towards  
Sonic and DS. "Faker!" he yelled, pointing at Sonic. "Shadow?" Heather  
stepped out from the bushes. ".You know each other?" Shadow glanced at  
Heather. "He's my rival." Heather shrugged and smiled at Sonic. "Nice to  
meet you. You too." She said, looking at DS. "Who are you?" they all said  
at the same time. "Well I'm Dark Sora." DS said. Sonic grinned. "I'm Sonic  
the Hedgehog! Worlds fastest hedgehog!" Shadow coughed and muttered,  
'faker'. Heather gave a small smile. "My name's Heather." "And I'm Shadow!"  
Shadow yelled. Sonic glanced at Heather. "Are you staring at me?" Heather  
blushed a little. "Me? No! Not at all!" she lied, and went back to looking  
at the sunrise. "So faker.we meet again! What do you say to a race eh?"  
Shadow said, as if he were about to win. Sonic nodded. "You're on!" And  
they dashed off, the two new companions following. 


End file.
